


[miu404/smib] 一些ooc合集

by caffeineod



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineod/pseuds/caffeineod
Summary: 内含ooc，病态，单箭头，过度依赖，自我评价过低等狗血的短文/片段合集，多数为酒精上头产物，必定ooc，必定ooc，必定ooc，重要的预警说三遍。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

他的身体仿佛早就酝酿好了这场充满预谋，旷日持久的背叛，在另一人靠近时即刻夺取他的呼吸，叫他浑身发颤，脑袋嗡鸣。他的心脏也许都乱了步骤，因为伊吹靠得太近，太近了，他甚至能清晰看见伊吹的睫毛，藏在平光镜后上下扑闪。伊吹双唇微启，无外乎是说些旁人听不懂的话，呼出的气流暖乎乎地打在他的鼻尖，引起小小的瘙痒。他禁不住鼓动胸腔呼吸，喉咙吞咽，好像那样就能吞下一部分他的妄想，或是一部分伊吹。

吞下伊吹。吃掉他。啃咬他。拥抱他。

这念头不合时宜地从他身体里孕育而生，发芽，成长，在他体内策动了一场矿难，苦心孤诣建造起的冷静轰然倒塌，滚烫的占有欲，愤怒，绝望，残忍，爱意，纷纷如坍塌的石块滚滚而来，引起的回响巨大而空旷。他不应该听见这个，伊吹聒噪地说个没完；他不应该听见这个，伊吹笑得身体都颤动起来；他不应该听见这个，他不应该听见任何东西。

伊吹抽身而去，回在副驾驶上吃他的汉堡，眼睛盯着手机屏幕，嘴角牵起一个刚好的弧度。他在微笑。他在看什么，和谁聊天。他的心脏在哪里，他起伏的胸膛里是怎样的温暖。红色的。是红色的吗，血淋淋的，鲜艳的，炙热的红色，让伊吹的血液奔流，让伊吹的指尖发热。

他还在这里吗。他还在这里，仅仅一臂之遥。他的身体不太对劲，脑子也不太对劲。伊吹没能察觉。伊吹是个笨蛋，没法察觉任何东西，太容易轻信他人，太容易喜欢上任何人，也太容易忽视所有显而易见的东西。

需要调教。需要有人看着他。需要另一个人给他下命令，教他存活。但是那会杀了他的，是吗。也许吧。也许伊吹遇见自己的第一天就死了。他逃不了了。他不该这样热切，这样天真。瞧瞧他都做了什么，蛮横地闯进他人的生活中胡作非为，自以为是地去拯救他人。愚蠢。凭着一腔热血将自己陷入了怎样的危险境地还不自知，别妄想还能好整以暇地抽身而去。看看我啊，看看这个受害者。

伊吹。伊吹。

可以吗。

只要伸手，只要动作，他就是我的了。按住他，困住他，标记他。是我的了。这具身体，这把声音，这阵呼吸，这度体温。

可以吗。

伊吹。

可以吗。

…

“不行哦。”伊吹故作神秘地微笑，右手晃了晃手机，“我和哈姆酱约好了。”他三两下将手上的食物包装袋揉成一团塞到口袋里，打开车门轻快地跳下去，回首露出一个灿烂的，让人发抖的笑容，“明天见，志摩酱。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在志摩的诱导下，小蓝主动把自己交出去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是个半成品。

伊吹在追捕嫌疑人时太过勇猛完全不顾志摩的呼喊直直追出了十八条街后被埋伏的同伙袭击了。等他醒来时发现自己被绑在了废弃仓库里，和其他可怜女人一齐当起了人质。四天后志摩带着一干警方人员从天而降，打倒坏人释放无辜少女顺便解救了被揍了一顿的受害小蓝。伊吹以为自己能得到一个劫后余生拥抱或者一个久别重逢热吻，但是他没有。志摩一句话不和他说，捏着他的后颈像拎动物幼崽一样把他拎出仓库，在接下来和负责此次行动的队长交流的整个过程中都没有松开他，让伊吹恍惚以为自己只是一个莫得知觉的手部挂件。

伊吹可怜兮兮地开口，“小志摩…”

志摩看也不看他，命令道，“闭嘴。”

伊吹闭嘴的速度之快差点咬到了舌头。

在拿到放行准许并再三保证他们会直接回警局做笔录之后，两人借用了辆警车往警局驶去。志摩冷着一张脸，伊吹十分忐忑，气氛很是诡异。伊吹想着先承认错误也许能获得从宽处理，于是开始了长篇累牍的道歉，并小心翼翼去看志摩，决定要是志摩脸色不对他就立马跳车。

伊吹又一次失算了。志摩猝不及防地打方向盘，刹车，熄火。现在他们停在了路边，伊吹拽着扶手惊魂未定，志摩瞪着前方，双手紧紧握住方向盘。

伊吹知晓志摩是真的很生气。他有些不知所措，讨好地叫了声，“志摩？”本以为志摩会跳起来给他一顿痛骂，但志摩却说——

“我有时候真的不知道该拿你怎么办。”

伊吹心里猛地一沉，紧接着一阵恐慌如滔天巨浪汹涌而来，淹没氧气，直把他打得发晕。他急急忙忙去碰志摩，去牵他的手，拽他的手臂，将他转过来胡乱亲吻他，反复说着对不起对不起，志摩，对不起，看看我。你看看我。

“伊吹，”志摩在他唇边叹息，握住他的肩膀将他按回原位。伊吹咽下一声啜泣。他想要扑进志摩怀里，跟志摩说一千遍对不起，但是他不敢动也不敢发出声音，只能不停地抽噎，眼泪一直啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。志摩皱起眉来，松开了他。伊吹觉得心都要碎掉了，他痛苦地闭上眼睛，看见自己掉进了深海里，四面幽暗，无处可行，无法喘息。

志摩冷淡地说，你跑的太快了，伊吹。我跟不上你，你也不肯乖乖听我命令。

志摩平静地说，你不见的时候，我都要疯了。我一直在想你怎么样了，是否还完好无损，是否还…活着。

志摩温柔地说，我应该看紧你，给你戴上项圈，把你关起来…但那样子的话伊吹会很痛苦的吧。

志摩轻声说，我要拿你怎么办呢。

伊吹呜咽一声，急切地伸出手去牢牢握紧志摩的手腕，“惩罚我吧志摩，骂我也好…套项圈也好…惩罚我吧，让我听话。”

志摩面无表情，目光很深，很冷，在伊吹脸上巡睃，如同审视一件物品，正在推敲价值。伊吹脸颊发烫，胸膛剧烈起伏，提心吊胆地等待着审判结果，志摩却久久不发一言。于是伊吹哽咽着，下定了决心，鼓起勇气去捏住衣襟，伸展手臂将外套脱了下来。

志摩的无动于衷令伊吹心口酸涩。他咬着牙沉默地继续，一件一件脱去剩余衣物露出赤裸的身体。他的脸上都是血痂伤口，不够好看；他的胸膛和肩膀还留有淤青，不够顺眼；他的身体因多日没进食而消瘦了一些，不够匀停；他的皮肤在幽禁过后愈发苍白，不够健康。他太高，手脚太长，话太多，太粘人。他也不聪明，不冷静，总是四处闯祸惹出麻烦，还把自己给弄丢了。伊吹闭上眼睛，艰难地吞咽着，竭力克制住低下头去、将自己蜷缩起来的欲望，努力将关于自己的一切平铺开来，如同在开一个展览会，身体成了一道敞开的大门供人进入，任来者随意在各个角落里查看、挑拣和翻找。

良久，志摩发出一声叹息，“穿上衣服，系好安全带。”

伊吹讶异地睁开眼，却见志摩倾身上来，一手握住他的后颈迫使他低下头来。两人额头相贴鼻尖厮磨，志摩的呼吸过于轻柔，像一只蝴蝶不留痕迹地停驻在伊吹唇上，留下薄如蝉翼的轻吻。随后志摩放开他，坐回驾驶座发动车子。伊吹的身子仍在轻轻颤抖，他惴惴不安地看向志摩，眼圈发红，盈满水汽，如同一只行将被遗弃的小狗。

志摩弯起嘴角。"现在去警局做笔录。"他伸手摸摸伊吹的脑袋，语气软下来，“回去再惩罚你。”

为此，伊吹露出天真，幸福的笑容。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接e11。

伊吹按住他，那样固执，如同船锚沉进泥土里，志摩因此哑然失笑，胸膛不可遏制地震动起来。他们才做完一个梦，现在又到了另一个梦。伊吹伏在他身上哆嗦，惯常上扬的嘴角此刻撇下来，一双眼睛如同寒夜里的冷霜，在温热的注视下滴滴答答地淌着水。应当去拥抱他，或是喊他的名字，但伊吹比他更为果断，如同失事飞机不顾一切与他相撞在一起，鲜血与绝望在唇舌交递间熊熊燃烧。

他的手掌滑上脊背渐渐收紧，将伊吹牢牢困在原地，好似他们从没在海平面上漂浮，没在错开的时间里各自死去。这场拥抱和窒息持续了一个世纪之久，直到他们终于死里逃生，伊吹不再颤抖，而志摩有勇气将他放开。

伊吹抬起身子，令志摩的双手滑落。月光下他鼻尖通红，泪眼模糊，露出一个难看的笑容，“来做吧。”

这不会是场愉悦的性事。两人又急又乱地缠绕在一起，志摩只来得及草草扩张，伊吹便咬着牙，额间沁出汗珠，双腿勾住他的腰唤他进来。漫长的开端过于磨人，疼痛令伊吹猛地仰起头颅，露出脆弱的脖颈。咬我。他好像在说。让我疼痛。他好像在说。让我感受。他说。

志摩猛然挺身，将自己全数没入进去，从伊吹喉咙里碾出一记濒死的尖叫，指甲陷进他的皮肉里。也许那会留下血痕，但没人在乎。他掐住伊吹的腰肢，不管不顾地律动起来，伊吹被顶弄得连连喘息，放荡地呻吟出声，一手抚上他的后颈引他来到胸前。志摩心领神会，衔住一枚红樱含在齿间把玩，舌尖舔弄，再而轻咬，将身下人逼出几声难耐的哼声。

他落下几枚轻吻，又去抚弄伊吹下身，却被制止。伊吹半张着嘴，失神地望着他，断断续续抖落词句，“这样，唔…这样就好…”

这样就好。志摩咬牙切齿，挤出一声低吼，发了狠地操弄他，伊吹尖利地啜泣出声，身体骤然紧绷，双手徒劳地抱紧眼前人。他俯下身子，为伊吹带来一场倾盆大雨，伊吹迎上他，让那些啃咬错落密集地袭来，刺痛与痕痒击打在皮肤上激荡起一阵阵酥麻与战栗。

这样就好。这样不好。他们不该这样做梦，这样做爱。他不该使他疼痛，不该透过血肉骨刺伤他。他看起来不该这样易碎，行将溺死。

志摩喘着粗气，好似已经攀上顶点。暴雨中伊吹收紧双臂用力将他按在怀里。放过我。伊吹呜咽着，咬碎一串呻吟。别放过我。


End file.
